


Sick Days

by AConfusedBean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I just wanted an excuse to use this dialogue prompt, Jaemin is a little dramatic, M/M, Renjun still loves him though, Sick Na Jaemin, assassin jaemin, medicine and mistakes, mob accountant Renjun, their jobs aren’t very relative to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: “Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap, I’ll call you back and send you the files once I’ve convinced him that no, I’m not trying to kill him and that having a cold doesn’t mean he’s dying.”“Good luck.”Or in which Jaemin gets himself sick and Renjun has to take care of him, dramatic antics and all.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the dialogue prompt listed in the summary (with a few minor additions), I’ve been wanting to use it for awhile now and just now found the motivation to do so. Anyway, I hope everyone is staying happy and healthy!
> 
> Enjoy!

A round of painful-sounding coughs made Renjun grimace, thinking more about the germs that were undoubtedly being spewed everywhere than the misery the person must be feeling. 

“Renjunnie,” a young man with silvery-blue hair whined, voice hoarse and croaky. “Renjunnie, I want cuddles.” 

“No,” Renjun said a tad bit aggressively. “I warned you that you shouldn’t have been sitting so long in the rain without some kind of protection. I also told you to get some rest when you got back, dripping wet and shivering. And what did you say to me?” 

“But I needed to be on the roof to hit my target!” Jaemin defended. “I can’t control that the weather was horrible and that the man took way too long to go to the bathroom.” Renjun’s glare made Jaemin deflate a little, answering the question asked. “‘No rest for the wicked’ and then winked at you.” 

“Exactly,” the older said triumphantly, point proved. “So it’s entirely your fault that you’re sick and because  I don’t want to get sick, I’m going to stay far away from you. Which means?”

“No cuddles,” the assassin said sullenly. 

“There we go,” Renjun said. “Now, I’m going to make you some soup, give you your medicine—which you  will drink this time, I’ll be watching—and then get some stuff done while you get some sleep. Stay here while I go heat the soup and if I see that you’ve moved so much as an inch, I’ll leave you to fend for yourself.” 

Renjun pretended not to see Jaemin’s pout as he left the living room, heading to the kitchen and just heating up a can of soup. Maybe tonight he’ll put more thought and care into making dinner, but Renjun had some business he needed to get to and didn’t want to spend all day at the stove. 

Once the soup was adequately heated, Renjun poured it into a bowl and took it to his sick boyfriend. 

“Renjun,” Jaemin croaked in a pitiful voice. “I think I’m dying. Can I at least have one last kiss before I leave this world?” 

“If you’re dying, then I should up the dosage of the medicine, right?” Renjun asked, arching a brow. 

“Hey, look at that, I’m feeling better already,” Jaemin said, hoarse voice still there, but nowhere near as bad as it was three seconds ago. 

“That’s what I thought,” Renjun said with absolutely no sympathy in his voice. 

He retrieved the medicine, pouring it to the fill line and leaving it on the table for Jaemin, who eyed it suspiciously as he drank the soup.

“Wow Renjun, you’re such a great cook,” Jaemin said cheekily. “This tastes just like my mom’s secret recipe when I got sick as a child.” 

“Well, clearly you’re not dying if you can tease me about the soup,” Renjun mused. “Now drink your medicine.”

Jaemin really didn’t want to do this, he usually only pulled this card for when he really had no way out. But he was backed into a corner here and with little option left, was forced to use the hidden ace up his sleeve. 

“Jaemin, no amount of puppy eyes will get you out of taking it. Drink. The. Medicine.” 

Damn, Renjun was so cold. 

Jaemin whined, adding a little bit of tears so his eyes were extra shiny. “Can’t you at least give me a spoon of sugar with it?” He pleaded, throwing in an extra pout. 

Renjun caved. Grabbing the medicine, he went into the kitchen and poured a glass of cranberry juice, one of Jaemin’s favorites. He dumped the medicine in it, hoping that the juice would cover up the taste. He stirred it a bit before bringing it back, handing it to the younger. 

“Here, I mixed it with the cranberry juice in the fridge.”

“Thank you!” Jaemin cried, bowing from the waist up as he took the glass in two hands as if he was accepting an award. “You truly are an angel!”

Renjun rolled his eyes, watching as Jaemin took the first sip. Almost immediately, the younger spit it back out into the cup and for the second time within half an hour, Renjun grimaced. 

“Renjun, you’re so mean!” Jaemin wailed. “This entire cup just tastes like the medicine!”

Renjun frowned, stepping forward and taking the cup. Jaemin was eager to hand it over and the Chinese man took a tentative whiff, almost gagging at the strong smell of medicine with a hint of cranberry. Okay, yeah, maybe he messed up.

“I’m sorry, Nana,” Renjun apologized. “That’s really not what I was aiming for.”

Jaemin gave him one of his close-lipped smiles, beckoning him over with a quick little hand motion. Renjun knew what he wanted and figured he owed it to him this time. He went and gave Jaemin a peck on the cheek. 

“I really am sorry,” Renjun said one last time. “But you have to drink the rest of it.” Jaemin stared at him in utter horror, betrayal on his face. “The doctor gave us enough for a week and we aren’t supposed to skip a day,” Renjun explained. “So we cant just throw it away.” Upon seeing that Jaemin wasn’t convinced, Renjun persuaded him a little more. “I’ll give you cuddles while I work.”

At this, the assassin perked up a little. “Really?”

“Well, I did kind of just get in your germ radius to give you a kiss. So yeah, I may as well.”

Jaemin took the glass, steeled his nerves, sent a quick prayer, and chugged, Renjun already leaving to get a glass of water. Jaemin was quick to reach for it, gulping down the water to try to clear the taste as quickly as possible. 

“Good job,” Renjun praised, patting his boyfriend on the back. “I know that was gross, I won’t do it again.” Jaemin seemed to be in a better mood after the praise. “Come on,” Renjun gently prodded, “I have to get some things done and I promised that we could cuddle while I work.” 

Jaemin eagerly wrapped himself in his blanket bundle and trailed after the older into his office area. Renjun sat down in his chair, turning it so that Jaemin could settle on his lap, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest. 

The Chinese male worked in the financing side of the mob, leaving all the fieldwork to people like his boyfriend. Who, at the moment, was not sitting quietly.

“Renjunnie, give me another kiss,” Jaemin whined, peppering Renjun’s neck with kisses of his own. 

“Nana, I’m busy,” Renjun said patiently, eyes scanning his screen at the weekly financial report. 

“But I’m  dying ,” Jaemin insisted. “I’m dying and my boyfriend doesn’t care,” he then pouted. “He even tried to poison me!” Jaemin let out a dramatic gasp, pulling away to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “Renjun! You never told me that you were an assassin too!”

“For the last time Jaemin, I said I was sorry! It was an accident!”

“That’s what I hear all the time from people I’m sent to kill.”

Renjun groaned. Just then, the phone decided to ring and Renjun grudgingly answered it. 

“Hello?”

“ _Renjun?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _This is Donghyuck, I was wondering if you had those financial reports from December on file. I can’t find my flash drive that has the information_.”

“You better find that, Hyuck,” Renjun tsked, already pulling up the requested reports. “Doyoung will have your head if you lost it.” 

“ _Don’t remind me_.”

“Renjuuunnn,” Jaemin whined, fully knowing who was on the other end of the phone and deciding that it was okay to be the least professional as possible. 

“ _Is that...Jaemin?_ ”

“Yeah.” 

“Hyuckie, Renjunnie hates me!” Jaemin cried. 

“ _Um..._ ”

“Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap, I’ll call you back and send you the files once I’ve convinced him that no, I’m not trying to kill him and that having a cold doesn’t mean he’s dying.”

“ _Good luck_ ,” Donghyuck snickered before hanging up. 

Renjun set the phone down before looking at his boyfriend with a stern glare. Jaemin smiled back at him innocently. 

“If you can’t behave I’m going to put you outside,” Renjun said, feeling as if he was scolding a puppy which, by the look of Jaemin’s eyes, wasn’t too far from the truth. 

“But I just want attention and kisses and cuddles from my boyfriend,” Jaemin protested. 

“I’m giving you cuddles,” Renjun insisted.

“You’re doing a very bad job at it.” 

Renjun sighed and turned off his computer, Jaemin watching in interest.

“Go to our room, I’ll make some tea and join you soon.”

Jaemin listened, for once, and climbed off of Renjun’s lap, disappearing towards their bedroom. Renjun hummed as he fixed two cups of tea, hoping that it’ll help soothe Jaemin’s throat. Going into his room, he found the younger already snuggled under the blankets, peering out at him. Renjun held back a coo as he set the cup down on Jaemin’s nightstand. 

Grabbing his laptop, Renjun propped himself up and began to work from there, allowing Jaemin to burrow himself into his side. The younger’s soft snores soon filled the silence and Renjun smiled a little, eyes never leaving the screen. His boyfriend sure had his antics and moments, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Feel free to let me know if I’ve made a mistake anywhere!


End file.
